super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Grizzlymon
Group: Animal – Level: Champion – Type: Vaccine – AttaGroup: Animal – Level: Champion – Type: Vaccine – Attack Techniques: Maul Attack, Crescent Moon Grizzlymon is the second-in-command of the Beast-type Digimon on the Lost Island, first encountered by the'DigiDestined' when he led a team to defend the Beast settlement against an attack by Dinohyumon and the Human-type Digimon. Grizzlymon was then pleased to hear the Beast-types’ leader, HippoGryphomon, give the command to begin an official campaign against the Human-types. Later, when attempting to separate his younger brother, Bearmon, from the Human Digimon', Kotemon', Grizzlymon clashed with Dinohyumon again in a fight that was soon halted by Takuya and Koji. Then, in preparation for the coming battle, Grizzlymon requested that Koji fight on their side, which he agreed to do as part of a plan to stop the two sides from fighting. Then, when J.P. and Zoe interrupted the conflict with the revelation that HippoGryphomon and the Human Digimon leader, D’Arcmon, were, in fact, the same being, Grizzlymon dismissed it as nonsense, until HippoGryphomon revealed the deception himself – both identities were alias of the villainous Murmuxmon, who had used them to pit the Human and Beast Digimon against each other in order to resurrect the ancient Digimon, Onismon. Grizzlymon then led the Beasts in an alliance with Dinohyumon and the Human Digimon, as they all combined their weapons to weaken Onismon, allowing'AncientGreymon' and AncientGarurumon to destroy him. Following the battle, Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon apologised to the DigiDestined for their actions, and thanked them for restoring peace to the island. Grizzlymon appears in '“Island of Lost Digimon,” which is not in continuity with the series. His voice is supplied by Peter Spellos.'' Name: Apparently from grizzly bear, even though he appears to be a wolf. ck Techniques: Maul Attack, Crescent Moon Grizzlymon is the second-in-command of the Beast-type '''Digimon on the Lost Island, first encountered by the'DigiDestined' when he led a team to defend the Beast settlement against an attack by Dinohyumon and the Human-type Digimon. Grizzlymon was then pleased to hear the Beast-types’ leader, HippoGryphomon, give the command to begin an official campaign against the Human-types. Later, when attempting to separate his younger brother, Bearmon, from the Human Digimon', Kotemon', Grizzlymon clashed with Dinohyumon again in a fight that was soon halted by Takuya and Koji. Then, in preparation for the coming battle, Grizzlymon requested that Koji fight on their side, which he agreed to do as part of a plan to stop the two sides from fighting. Then, when J.P. and Zoe interrupted the conflict with the revelation that HippoGryphomon and the Human Digimon leader, D’Arcmon, were, in fact, the same being, Grizzlymon dismissed it as nonsense, until HippoGryphomon revealed the deception himself – both identities were alias of the villainous Murmuxmon, who had used them to pit the Human and Beast Digimon against each other in order to resurrect the ancient Digimon, Onismon. Grizzlymon then led the Beasts in an alliance with Dinohyumon and the Human Digimon, as they all combined their weapons to weaken Onismon, allowing'AncientGreymon' and AncientGarurumon to destroy him. Following the battle, Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon apologised to the DigiDestined for their actions, and thanked them for restoring peace to the island. Grizzlymon appears in '“Island of Lost Digimon,” 'which is not in continuity with the series. His voice is supplied by Peter Spellos. Name: Apparently from grizzly bear, even though he appears to be a wolf. Category:Digimon Villains